


Epilogue

by bobasheebaby



Series: From the Wolves [12]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, fluff?, minor angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Two years after Liam is taken down, is the crown stable and where are Beth and Bastien?





	Epilogue

After Liam was taken in for treason Leo stepped up as king and was a far better king than he ever thought he could be. He found a sweet duchess from England and were married the year after he took over as king. He quickly won back over the citizens, seeing how easily he stepped into the role. He had promised Beth and Bastien when they left that he would leave her child out of Cordonian affairs, it was the least his country could do for her after what his brother had done. He wanted to ensure that she never had to worry for her or her child’s safety and he knew that she’d never again feel safe again in Cordonia. He was sad to say goodbye to Bastien, but he wished him all the happiness that he deserved.   
Beth and Bastien moved to the American Midwest, settling easily into a quiet life, raising Beth’s son together. Away from the Cordonian court, the monster who changed Beth’s life they found they fit together perfectly. They married shortly after her son’s birth, Bastien treated him as his own, but it was hard to miss that they looked nothing alike, none of that mattered to Beth or Bastien though.  
Bastien loved Kyle more than he could have ever imagined, he counted himself lucky that he had found Beth, her ordeal in Cordonia making her stronger that she could have ever expected. She decided to use her degree in social work to help victims of rape and domestic violence, using her own experiences to help others. She knew she owed so much of her strength to Bastien but he would always tell her it was all her.   
Bastien couldn’t get over how happy he was with Beth and Kyle, he spent his entire adult life thinking he’d never have a family and now he had it and he couldn’t be more thankful for them. There wasn’t anything that could make him happier than being with them. The time spent with both of them made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.  
One night he was laying in bed after putting Kyle to sleep. Bastien couldn’t help but admire her beauty as she climbed into bed next to him, he’d never seen someone more beautiful than his wife. Wrapping her in close, he kissed her gently at first before deepening his kiss. Beth moaned into his mouth as his tongue parted her lips, their tongues dancing the familiar dance. Beth’s hands trailed up Bastien bare chest, following the lines of his smooth muscles, enjoying the feeling of them flex under her hands as he pulled her closer. Bastien rolled them over hovering over her, resting his weight on his forearms as he trailed kisses along her jaw. He nibbled and kissed down her neck, sucking small dark marks on her pale supple flesh. His hands trailed up her torso pulling her silk nightgown up her body, exposing her smooth creamy skin.   
“Bas!” She gasped as his mouth found her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking it into a hardened bud.   
His fingers twisted and pulled her other nipple until it was a hardened peak. Beth moaned as his mouth licked and sucked down her torso across her stomach, his hands gliding along her smooth skin, fingers hooking into the waistband of her lace thong dragging them over her hips and down her legs. He looked down in awe at the gorgeous goddess splayed out before him.   
Bastien kneeled between her spread legs, he slowly kissed up her leg, nipping at the supple of her thigh, eliciting soft moans the closer he got to the apex of her sex. He licked along her slit, his tongue flicking the sensitive bud. Her hands grasped at his hair as he latched his mouth around her clit, nibbling and sucking on the bundle of nerves making her gasp and moan as her back arched. He dipped two fingers into her dripping core, slowly working them in and out of her wet sex. He sucked and nibbled on her clit as he curled his fingers just right, hitting the sensitive spot as he fucked them in and out of her tight wet heat.  
Her grasp on his hair tightened as she pushed his head closer to her sex, her hips bucking up to meet every thrust of his fingers, “oh fuck!” She moaned her head falling back as he edged her closer to her climax.   
Her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned out his name as her walls clenched around his fingers, waves of pleasure coursing through her veins, her body withering as she came.   
Bastien leaned back on his knees watching her breathing regulate as she came down, “you’re so gorgeous baby.” He said, his voice husky with desire, his hands ghosting over her body as he drew his body over hers once more.  
His lips captured hers in a demanding kiss, she moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Her hands trailed down his back, hooking her hands ins the waistband on his sleep pants, pushing them down over his hips, releasing his throbbing length. He kicked his pants off, his one hand ghosting over her torso, his hand gripping his thick length lining it up with her dripping core, slowly pushing the tip into her warm sex, their kiss swallowing their moans. He slowly pushed his thick length in inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed in her wet heat. Bastien slowly pulled almost completely out before slamming back into her tight pussy, Beth gasping into his mouth.   
Bastien kept a slow but hard pace, thrusting into her over and over. His fingers digging into her hips hard enough to bruise. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his ass pushing him in deeper. Her hands ran up and down his back, her nails scraping the flesh, leaving red marks along his back. He thrust deeper and harder into her tight heat, working them both closer to climax. His cock hit her g-spot with every thrust pushing her closer to her release.   
He broke the kiss, pulling back to watch her face as he felt her walls start to flutter around his thick cock. Her fingers dug into his back her head flinging back as she came, her vision blurring, electric pulses coursing from her core out through her body, as she came gasping his name. Her walls constricted, squeezing his hard length bringing him to his end, moaning her name as thick ropes of milky cum painted her walls white.  
Bastien collapsed against her rolling to his back pulling her with him, her legs entwining with his. He held her close kissing the top of her head as it rested on his chest. Laying in the safety of Bastien’s arms, her head laying against his sweaty chest, she knew that no matter how hard and long her journey was to get here, this was exactly were she was supposed to end up. 


End file.
